The Love Story
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [AU]Sirius asks hairdresser and palmreader James to help him find his soul mate. A misinterpretation screws up stuff, but love always has its way in the end.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: here's a treat for everyone! Bet y'all don't normally look for AUs in Harry Potter ne? Here's one! Hope y'all…enjoy!xD

**The Love Story**

_**Chapter One**_

"Siri! We're going to be late! And besides, why do we need to visit and HAIRDRESSER to get your PALM read?!"

That was Remus Lupin, Sirius Black's best friend.

"Aw c'mon Remmy! Where's your sense of eccentricity?"

That was Sirius Black…your typical college heartthrob. Many a girl (and not to mention boy too) get the giggles or feel giddy and what not everytime he's seen on campus. His haughty stride makes them sigh and the rugged casual look drives their craziest fantasies even wilder.

"I don't think there's such a word as eccentricity…" his mocha-haired companion replied in a matter-of-factly tone. "And if ever I heard wrong I'm sorry but I don't have a sense of electricity…I'm sure YOU do though…" and he eyed the taller man with a raised eyebrow.

True…the 'rugged casual' look of this Junior heartthrob was a bit of an understatement of his usual style. Sirius' long hair was past the limit of the school's dress code. It sometimes made him look like a Beach Boy who shaved and had a rebond. During mornings on most days his uniform would look like it was already three in the afternoon. And when it WAS three in the afternoon, it would look…well…worse.

"Here we are…" Sirius stood triumphantly on the salon's entrance with his legs apart and his arms outstretched wide.

Remus looked at the place and frowned. "Are you sure he's here?"

"Positive!" was the jovial reply. "I overheard the Seniors talking about it during lunch hour…" and with that, he dragged him inside.

"Good morning," greeted a bespectacled teen with stubborn hair. "I'm James Potter and I run this parlor. Did you come here for a haircut or to have your palm read?"

Remus blinked and Sirius beamed. "The latter, please," he smiled.

James returned it. "Well then follow me."

He led the pair behind a doorway sealed by chimes and curtains. James seated Sirius on a chair beside a heavily draped wooden table. The palm-reader himself sat behind the table and took the collegian's hand in his while Remus stood watch by the wall.

"Sirius…" said the ebony haired teen after a few minutes' silence. "Your soul mate has the mark of a bird on his back…"

The two friends exchanged puzzled looks.

--

A sigh escaped Sirius' lips. Remus cast a sidelong glance at him before rolling his eyes.

Both of them were at the field of their school. Classes for the day just ended and since they were bored, they decided to hang out on the stands and watch the varsity basketball team practice.

"That's him," said the elder boy.

"Who?" his best friend asked. He followed his gaze and was just in time to see Severus Snape, the best player on the team, take off his shirt and slosh ice cold water all over himself because the heat of the day was horrifying. The so-called mark on his back was plain and clear…the famous phoenix tattoo.

Remus caught the lovesick expression on Sirius' face and smirked.

"Dream on, Siri…" he laughed. "Snape's WAY beyond you…"

The latter shrugged. "On a technical level…it's not that far. We're just a year apart."

"I'm not taking in on a technical level. Those Seniors have an entirely different world—"

The crowds at the field suddenly hushed. The school's volleyball team had entered the vicinity, with their team captain in the lead.

That was Lucius Malfoy…a boy in Senior year. He had a fandom that rivaled Sirius', not to mention that he was the only person on campus to catch Snape's eye.

"Bummer…" the Junior heartthrob mumbled, inwardly acknowledging his best friend's earlier statement of his crush being quote WAY beyond him unquote.

"Man that Malfoy's such a big flirt…." Remus remarked. "It isn't any wonder why everyone notices him…"

That gave his companion and idea.

--

It was afternoon the next day when Sirius Black barged in James' salon with Remus in tow. The hour being three, the gangly teen looked like he got into a street fight with elephants then got run over by an eighteen-wheeler. The hairdresser winced.

"Oi James!" the student demanded. "Why can't Snape love me?!"

"He screwed up!" interjected the brunette, earning him a whack.

The other boy considered his countenance calmly and asked. "What did you tell him?"

FLASHBACK

Snape was in the middle of practice. Lucius was out of sight. Against Remus' protests, Sirius marched on to the grass and went up to the athlete as if he was about to punch him silly.

The latter scrutinized him from top to toe, taking in the 'rugged casual' look and all and was so surprised when the junior yelled, "Snape, I love you!" in a tone quite contradictory. He was so weirded out that he turned about and walked away.

END FLASHBACK

James was staring at Sirius like he had grown two heads…only the second looked like a Beach Boy who HADN'T had a shave and sported bushy hair.

"What?!" Sirius asked and the messy-haired teen snapped out of his imagination.

"Sirius," he began. "You need to look more decent."

Sirius flopped down on the waiting bench beside Remus and rolled up his sleeves. "Aren't I decent enough? How will I do that?"

James smiled amiably. "I've got my salon…but do you really want to do this?"

The collegian had an instant daydream where he and Snape were promenading down the church isle hand in hand.

"Hell yeah…" he answered.

Thus the make over began.

**TBC**

A/N: …tell me what you think! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's a treat…I'm publishing the second chap! …enjoy!xD

**The Love Story**

_**Chapter Two**_

The swivel chair gave a lively squeak and the blanket a joyful flip as it descended on Sirius' chest. James' scissors gave a snip snip before eagerly devouring the teen's overgrown hair. (Just a fun fact: James wasn't kidding when he said he ran the shop because there wasn't any other staff besides him!)

Remus staggered in the salon with two armfuls of clothes, having gone out to scavenge for a new style that could define his best friend.

Hours flew by as the Black heir received a facial, wax, massage, coffee rub, a shower, a manicure, pedicure, and all the other cures and what not to make him 'more decent' as James so said.

Soon enough, he was ready to be presented to the only audience for that time being. Sirius slowly entered the salon's reception with an uneasy smile.

"How do I look?"

Blood spurted out of the brunette's nose and he struggled with a handkerchief to contain it. He was unable to take his eyes off the best friend turned Adonis before him.

Sirius looked more than decent, he looked bottom-of-the-pot sizzling HOT. His silky ebony hair was layered and cut neck length. He was a heck lot neater and cleaner. His polo was no longer untucked. His tie was correctly knotted and in place. He smelt like a field of flowers…of course better than the cliché itself…and his skin was as smooth as a baby's bottom. The facial emphasized his good looks and the new style of clothing made his lean figure more prominent.

The junior raised his eyebrows at Remus' reaction. "I'll take that as 'not bad'…"

James' smile was a 600-watt bulb. "Go get him!" he said and shoved him out the door.

"HOLY CRAP!" was heard loud and clear down the street. Sirius frowned toward the direction.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew, the campus bullies, were getting drunk at a nearby bar. They were accustomed to seeing Sirius looking like he was about to murder someone all the time. In fact the pair was terrified of what he can do to them and often contented themselves with teasing him from afar. But today…

"My God!" exclaimed Bella. "Did you just escape from the seminary?!"

"You look SICK!" Peter added in the most mocking tone.

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked back in the parlor. He sat down beside James and placed his hands on his knees.

"I can't do it…"

The hairdresser's expression softened. He fished out his wallet and took out an ID card then handed it to Sirius.

The two best friends looked at it without a clue of what to do with it. The picture was of a nerdy woman bearing enormous glasses, braces with headgear, and she was sporting a faceful of zits and pimples.

Sirius looked at James. "Who's this?"

"…me…"

Two pairs of eyes widened.

The messy-haired boy cast Sirius a meaningful glance. "Love encouraged me to change…."

Remus was just about ready to regurgitate his breakfast.

--

A basketball innocently rolled to a pair of waiting feet. Sirius stooped down to pick it up just as Snape jogged over to get it himself.

It took moments before the junior remembered that he had to return the ball and hastily handed it over in a most uncharacteristically adorable way.

Snape smiled and took it, then walked past him to a rosebush where Lucius happened to be standing, thinking that the player would fall for his advances.

Sirius stayed motionless where he was and felt as if the world crash around him and he was the only one standing, all that for nothing! …that was until Snape returned to his side with a flower in his hand.

"You're hot," said the senior and the younger teen blushed brightly, inwardly snickering when he saw the team captain of the volleyball team stomp off, fuming.

**TBC**

A/N: like it so far? Well tell me! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Story**

_**Chapter Three**_

Severus Snape and Sirius Black began their rosy life together. Everywhere the couple turned they saw fireworks, sunny mornings, coffee dipped doughnuts…

…well, besides the fact that whenever they went out, Snape would be assaulted by an empty water bottle.

It didn't really matter though. They passed it off as a coincidence that bottles flew every time Snape went out. Those incidents were far from ruining their happy times together.

An afternoon caught Sirius and Snape strolling hand in hand past James Potter's parlor. Their sweet moment was rudely and unceremoniously interrupted by Bellatrix's and Peter's jeers.

"Aw! Isn't that cute?" they cried in unison, mocking the couple by skipping.

Sirius ignored them and flashed his boyfriend an amiable smile. "Sev, could I borrow that beer can?" he asked, pointing to the aluminum container.

Snape shrugged. "Sure," and he watched with amusement as the junior student threw the can at the two goons.

In a surprise move, the can was caught and crushed in mid-flight.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Voldemort the Lord Murderer (a.k.a. master of all campus bullies), emerged to save his brethren.

Sirius paled. Voldemort was no joke. He turned to his mate for support.

"Sev--help..." he began but Snape had run away.

The junior hearthrob stared, hurt beyond measure and devastated. The world was once more yanked from under his feet...and this time, he was falling.

Sirius fell on the sidewalk in a dead faint.

--

Someone was tapping his cheek continuously, making him feel annoyed. He finally decided to open his eyes and immediately, James' concerned face swam into view.

Sirius sat up and broke down in an embarrassed but careless sort of way in the other teen's arms.

"Oh James," he said in a shuddering voice. "Why me? Why me?"

James stroked the silky ebony hair he beautified himself. "Forget Snape," the hairdresser said defiantly. "He's just like hair after it's cut. Once it's on the floor, it's worthless...unless you're talking about Britney."

Sirius sniffed heavily. "He said he loved me...why did he leave me like that? Was he lying to me all the time?"

"He's not lying," answered the other quitely. "You're just too good for him."

The student stared unseeingly into space. "They were going to beat me up..." he said, wiping his eyes, looking at James pointedly. "Why didn't I get hurt?"

"Someone saved you..."

_What? Who?_

**TBC**

A/N: I hope you liked that…hehe. Keep hangin' on for the next installment…and I promise you guys won't have to wait that long. You're all very much appreciated! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey wow…thanks for the faves and reviews y'all...I'd never think I'd get so much,xD …well, here's the last installment…enjoy!xD

**The Love Story**

_**Last Chapter**_

"Remus saved you," said James.

FLASHBACK

Sirius lay sprawled on the sidewalk, vurnerable prey to Voldemort and his cronies…until Remus jumped out from behind a lampost and blocked him with arms outstretched.

The master of all campus bullies considered him with a raised eyebrow for a moment before making the poor brunette fly because of a powerful punch.

Remus had tried to put up a fight to no avail. The young collegian never had a hand in street fighting and often left that to Sirius' care. But as the situation was…desperate times called for desperate measures.

To say the least, he was losing. Weak kicks and punches to the stomach were retaliated by brilliant blows to the face, head and wherever else. Two of the worst of these attacks were that of Voldemort beating Remus' back with a golf club and twisting his arms against a telephone box.

END FLASHBACK

It was as if James were the Ghost of Christmas Past and Sirius was Scrooge, looking at the pitiful plight of the latter's best bud.

"He would do anything for the one he loves…"

The junior heartthrob shot the hairdresser a look, but the messy haired teen just smiled.

--

Remus Lupin was sitting quite stiffly on a stone bench under a tree in their school. He didn't acknowledge Sirius' presence when he sat beside him, sighing nervously and looking at the sky.

"Hey thanks," he began awkwardly.

His companion grunted out a welcome.

…

"Do you love me?" the elder student asked out of the blue.

"Uhm…yes," the brunette answered automatically, before catching himself and adding, "I mean no!"

Sirius couldn't help but smile. "Aw c'mon Remmy! Let's have dinner tonight," he exclaimed cheerily and slapped the other student's back.

"Agh! Watch it Siri!" Remus groaned. "I broke a few bones there!"

"Oh don't be such a bab—" the ebony-haired man stopped in mid-sentence as he lifted his best friend's shirt. What he saw made him stare.

A series of scars formed the outline of a flying bird.

"What's this?" he asked bluntly.

The younger junior tried to get a look. "Oh that?" he rolled his eyes. "Souvenirs from chickenpox…"

"Did you say _chicken_...pox?"

FLASHBACK

James was reading his palm.

"Sirius…your soul mate has the mark of a bird on his back."

Fast forward to Snape's and his dates…

An empty water bottle hit the basketball jockey squarely on the head as the couple picnicked under a tree. Another empty bottle connected with his ear quite fiercely as he and Sirius were strolling down an abandoned railway enjoying a freshly bought bouquet of balloons. The suspect was at that point only seen as a passing figure that oddly looked like Remus before disappearing out of sight. Yet another plastic bottle assaulted Snape as he was walking with Sirius down a crowded sidewalk. This time, Remus was actually seen hurriedly hiding behind a telephone post.

END FLASHBACK

The injured boy was looking at his best friend expectantly, waiting for his reaction. Sirius' mouth was still agape.

The pair saw themselves in wedding attire and found that hard to believe…

…but then it was a start.

**END**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! I sure did…more life to Harry Potter AUs! I'll see y'all again when I do…enjoy!xD and ciAo for now…


End file.
